Desvaríos de una semidiosa
by Citrino
Summary: El título lo dice todo xD Hecho por Bipolar-Spirit, spoilers de MoA y NO DEBE LEERSE SI SE INTENTA NO REIR (La imagen la hice yo, a que soy genial con el Paint ¿no creen?) REVIEWS O LA NUBE LOS MATA. (Ch 2: Respuesta a los reviews o algo parecido, porque los textos normales no son lo mío)
1. Desvaríos

_**DESVARÍOS DE UNA SEMIDIOSA.**_

TÍTULO: DESVARÍOS DE UNA SEMIDIOSA

CLASIFICACIÓN: K+

ADVERTENCIAS: INCOHERENCIAS MONUMENTALES, SPOILERS DE MoA, NO LEER SI INTENTA NO REÍR.

GENEROS: PARODIAAAAAAA Y HUMOR.

PALABRAS: 1.057

AUTOR: BIPOLAR-SPIRIT

* * *

 **Desvaríos de una semidiosa**

Sinopsis: Que hubiera pasado si… En resumen, mis delirios, y la respuesta a diferentes preguntas. La primera: ¿Cuál fue la acción que llevó a todo esto?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Si Urano hubiera sido mejor padre, Cronos hubiera sido mejor Hijo.

Si Cronos hubiera sido mejor hijo, luego hubiera sido mejor padre.

Si hubiera sido mejor padre, Zeus no lo hubiera cortado en pedazos

Si Cronos no hubiera sido cortado en pedazos por Zeus, quizás hubiera tenido más hijos

Si Cronos hubiera tenido más hijos, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades no serían los únicos tres hijos varones.

Si no fueran los únicos tres hijos varones de Cronos, los tres grandes no serían tan fuertes.

Si los tres grandes no fueran tan fuertes, sus hijos no serían demasiado peligrosos.

Si no fueran demasiado peligrosos, nunca hubieran jurado no tener más hijos

Si nunca lo hubieran jurado, Zeus nunca hubiera roto un juramento.

Si Zeus no hubiera roto un juramento, Hades no se hubiera enojado.

Si Hades no se hubiera enojado, no habría mandado monstruos a matar a Thalia.

Si no hubiera mandado monstruos para matar a Thalia, Grover nunca se hubiera topado con ellos.

Si no se hubiera topado con los monstruos, nunca se hubiera asustado.

Si nunca se hubiera asustado, Grover nunca se hubiera equivocado de camino.

Si Grover no se hubiera equivocado de camino, Thalia no hubiera sido herida.

Si Thalia no hubiera sido herida, nunca se hubiera transformado en un árbol.

Si Thalia no se hubiera transformado en un árbol, Luke no estaría resentido con los dioses.

Si Luke no estuviera resentido con los dioses, nunca hubiera ayudado a Cronos.

Si nunca hubiera ayudado a Cronos, nunca hubiera robado el rayo de Zeus

Si nunca hubiera robado el rayo de Zeus, Poseidón no tendría por qué reconocer a Percy.

Si nunca hubiera reconocido a Percy, él nunca hubiera sabido que es su hijo.

Si nunca hubiera sabido que es su hijo, probablemente tendría baja autoestima.

Si tuviera baja autoestima, nunca hubiera derrotado a Cronos.

Si Percy no hubiera derrotado a Cronos, él y Annabeth no estarían saliendo.

Si él y Annabeth no estuvieran saliendo, nunca habrían caído al Tártaro juntos.

Si nunca hubieran caído al Tártaro juntos, Annabeth nunca hubiera podido cerrar las puertas.

Si Annabeth no hubiera podido cerrar las puertas, Gea hubiera ganado.

Si Gea hubiera ganado, todos estaríamos muertos.

En conclusión: La vida es una mierda.

(Y… que todo es culpa de que a Urano su hijo le pareció feo…)

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La segunda: (Y última) ¿Por qué Nico es así como es(?

Nico es así, porque se murió Bianca.

Bianca se murió por agarrar una estatuilla de Mito magia.

La agarró en una misión.

Estaba en esa misión porque Artemisa había sido raptada.

Y porque Zöe la había elegido.

Y eso porque era una Cazadora de Artemisa.

Porque ella se lo había pedido y había aceptado.

Porque necesitaba un "escape".

Porque con 12 años había tenido que hacer el papel de madre.

Porque la suya estaba muerta.

Porque Zeus la había matado.

Intentando matarlos a ellos.

Por ser hijos de Hades.

Quien había hecho un juramento.

Porque los hijos de los tres grandes eran demasiado poderosos

Nadie sabe por qué, porque es así y punto…

(Y no, no voy a preguntarle a Nadie, está durmiendo)

Pero ellos no recuerdan nada.

Porque fueron bañados en el Leteo.

Porque… no me acuerdo, vayamos por otra rama (¿?)

AH! Los hijos de los tres grandes son demasiado poderosos porque son los únicos tres hermanos. (Como ya dije antes)

Porque Cronos fue cortad en pedazos por ser un mal padre por haber tenido un mal padre al que cortó en pedazos.

Otra vez, todo es culpa de Urano (Y de Gea, por haber tenido hijos tan feos)

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

AYUDA, NO ME QUEDAMUCHO TIEMPO.

Estoy siendo perseguida por nubes.

Sí. Nubes. Grandes, blancas y esponjositas.

Queee… tienen colmillos afilados y bocas muy grandes. Perturbador.

Nuevamente, debo decir

QUE TODO ES CUPA DE URANO

 ***Se ve a una chica corriendo de una nube** **gritando como condenada insultos al primordial del cielo**

La chica empieza a correr cada vez más rápido tratando de escapar de la nube, pero esta abre una boca con dientes afilados y aumenta la velocidad mientras la chica (osea yop) empieza a decir palabrotas no aptas para todo público y que no voy a escribir acá porque… porque no.

Está corriendo por un lindo campo verde con pajaritos y arbolitos y flores (que no dibujé) y la nube está cada vez más cerca y * **grito de dolor** se la comió…

Y después la nube sonríe y se va feliz y queda el cuerpo de la chica ahí en el piso…

°En el inframundo°

Su querida Bipolar-Spirit (Tambien conocida como Ángela o Ange-San) empieza a hacer cola porque no tuvo que hacer cola con Caronte porque es súper genial genialosa y es re pro y está escribiendo esto y hace lo que se la da la reverenda gana.

Entonces aparece Nico Di Angelo y la mira como si quisiera matarla

—¿Vos fuiste almorzada por una de esas nubes malosas con dientes tan feas de Urano? —Le pregunta, y la chica dice que sí, entonces Nico la patea hasta que se vaya del inframundo mientras le grita "MUCHO PAPELEO" Y entonces nuestra querida Ange revive porque ser almorzada por una de esas nubes tan malas y feas significa mucho papeleo para Hades, y a él no le gusta hacer el papeleo.

Pero cuando se da cuenta ve que pasaron muchos meses y entonces como estaba muerta no actualizó y por eso no subí nada ren este tiempo. Fin. (Porque todo tiene una explicación lógica)


	2. Respuesta a los reviews (O algo así)

Como veo que estoy a salvo de esas nubes, y que es poco probable que me encuentren, esta Hija de Iris decidió contestar los (dos) reviews que tiene en este pequeño capítulo.

 **Guest dijo:**

 **Estuviste mucho tiempo en el Inframundo, no? En serio me he partido en dos, ha sido marivitastico, genialoso y y SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICOESPIALIDOSO todo es por culpa d Urano por ser feo y por eso engendró a hijos feos.**

Alguien que me entiende c': ¿Sabes lo dificil que es que Urano se de cuenta de eso? Pero nooooo, tiene que estar segurísimo de que la culpa es mía, y entonces no puedo hacer nada, porque ¡ES HORRIBLE SER ALMORZADA POR UNA NUBE :'C!

y.

 **Nyphandora Lu dijo:**

 **Eso no tuvo nada de sentido... Y ME ENCANTO!**  
 **Sigue escribiendo.**

¿Nada de sentido? ¿Estas diciendo que mi vida no tiene sentido? *Grita histérica como si la hubieran insultado de verdad xD* ¡Entonces voy a seguir amenazando a los dioses a ver si logro acabar con mi vida! *Cada vez se vuelve más dramática*

¡Porque Zeus...! *truena* ... ¿es el mejor dios de todos? *se escucha un 'así está mejor' y todos los mortales miran al cielo extrañados mientras Ange suspira, mira a su alrededos y grita*

¡ME ESTÁN HACIENDO QUEDAR MAL, IDIOTAS! ¡APAGUEN LA P*TA CÁMARA!

Se ve todo cortado mientras el staff que se asegura de que nadie la mate a nuestra querida Bipolar-Spirit insulta "por lo bajo" el animo de nuestra anfitriona y empiezan a guardar todo.

* * *

En el cielo: (literalmente, Urano.)

*pensativo*

¿Enserio soy tan feo?... Nah, debe ser un invento de esta loca, voy a mandarle mas nubes...

FIN.

Y por eso estoy corriendo como desesperada en medio de un campo de flores(?


End file.
